Still Into You
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: Kendall's Still Into You. - Use of Paramore's lyrics. RPF. My first fan fiction! Be kind :) Let me know what you think


You watch Kendall as he gets out of the bed, stands at the floor to ceiling window and stretches in the sunlight. It pounces down on him, illuminating the muscles in his back. He stands in just his boxers and balances on his tiptoes, arms stretched up in the air, forcing his back to arch. Once finished, he leans forward, placing his palms on the window and looking out at the sun rising over the City of Angels.

You quietly slide out of the bed and sneak up on him, wrapping your arms around his body and kissing the elements tattoo at the top of his spine. He stills and then relaxes into your grip and you kiss his soft skin again.

"I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you" You whisper and kiss down his spine a little further. "And baby, even on our worst nights, I'm into you". You kiss each of his shoulder blades.

He turns his head just enough for your lips to touch. "Baby, not a day goes by when I'm not into you". You can feel him smiling as he says it, but you've closed your eyes because being with Kendall is too much for you to handle sometimes. You've never felt this way with anyone else. Nobody has made you feel this beautiful, this worthy, this important. But then Kendall came along.

He pulls you around, so your back is against the window and his arms snake around your waist. You're dressed only in one of his loose checked shirts and a pair of knickers but he doesn't care. The only thing he sees is your eyes. He puts his forehead against yours. "Do you remember that night I first met your mother? And on the drive back to my house, I told you I loved you?" He says quietly.

You nod gently. You remember.

_"Well, that went well. My mother loves you" You tell Kendall as he drives back into the city from your childhood home in the suburbs. The motorway is empty but he still drives slowly and you love the fact that he does. You get to spend more time looking over at him as his blonde hair falls down into his emerald eyes and he nonchalantly pushes it back. He smiles. _

_"Do you think so?" He asks. _

_"Absolutely. You ate all of her dinner, complimented her on it and bought her flowers. How could she not love you?" You tell him. You reach out a hand and touch his cheek softly. He smiles sweetly, moving his gaze in your direction, still careful of the road. He takes one hand off the wheel, takes yours and kisses it. You want to shrivel up with happiness and a girly scream but you keep it cool and smile before kissing his hand in return. He laughs a throaty laugh._

_"(Y/N)" He says, a sudden tinge of nervousness. The car stops for a red traffic light. "I love you". _

_He's never said that to you before and you find yourself grinning, your hands still clasped together. You lean over to him, your mouth close to his ear. He keeps his eyes on the road, waiting for the lights to change, but his gaze flickers to you. _

_"I love you more" You whisper. And you're surprised he even heard it. But he hears it loud and clear, lets go of the steering wheel and turns to you, taking your head in his hands and pressing his lips onto yours. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to know he doesn't know what to say and this is all he can do. You find yourself applying the same amount of pressure, finally letting your tongues go at each other. There is nothing you can say._

_You love him. You love him. You love him._

"Some things just make sense. And one of those things is you and I" He says, smiling, pulling you closer. You kiss his neck and rest your head against his. You had met each other at a mutual friend's gathering way before Big time Rush had started and you thought being a star would change him, but he's the exact same boy from Kansas you knew all those years ago. You're not sure he understands quite how much you adore him. Kissing him over and over just isn't enough sometimes. But you'll do it anyway.

"And after all this time, I'm still into you".


End file.
